wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Dyna's Music Rankings
Key: Love Like a Lot Like Okay Dislike Dislike a Lot Hate ''21st Century Breakdown'' (2009) by Green Day #21st Century Breakdown #Murder City #The Static Age #Christian's Inferno #Before the Lobotomy #Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) #American Eulogy: Mass Hysteria/Modern World #See The Light #Peacemaker #iViva La Gloria! #East Jesus Nowhere #21 Guns #Last of the American Girls #Horseshoes and Handgrenades #Know Your Enemy #Restless Heart Syndrome #Last Night on Earth ''24K Magic'' (2016) by Bruno Mars #That's What I Like #Versace on the Floor #24K Magic #Perm #Too Good To Say Goodbye #Chunky #Straight Up & Down #Finesse #Calling All My Lovelies ''After Laughter'' (2017) by Paramore #Hard Times #Told You So #Forgiveness #Fake Happy #Idle Worship #Rose-Colored Boy #Pool #Caught in the Middle #No Friend #26 #Grudges #Tell Me How ''ALL'' (1987) by Descendents #Coolidge #Cameage #Clean Sheets #Pep Talk #Impressions #Iceman #Jealous of the World #Uranus #Van #Schizophrenia #No! All! #All! #All-O-Gistics Alpocalypse (2011) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Party in the CIA #Polka Face #CNR #Another Tattoo #Skipper Dan #Whatever You Like #Craigslist #Perform This Way #Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me #Ringtone #If That Isn't Love #TMZ ''Bad Hair Day'' (1996) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Everything You Know Is Wrong #The Alternative Polka #Phony Calls #Since You've Been Gone #I Remember Larry #Gump #Amish Paradise #I'm So Sick Of You #Cavity Search #Syndicated Inc. #Callin' in Sick ''Ben Folds Five'' (1995) by Ben Folds Five #Underground #Alice Childress #Where's Summer B.? #Jackson Cannery #Uncle Walter #Sports & Wine #Philosophy #The Last Polka #Boxing #Julianne #Video #The Best Imitation of Myself ''Can't Die'' (2016) by Chris Farren #Say U Want Me #Still Beating #Everything's My Fault #Brighter #Human Being #To Insecurity & Beyond #Don't Be Cruel #Can't Die #Until I Can See The Light #Flowers #I'm Not You ''Can't Maintain'' (2009) by AJJ #Who Are You? #Love Will Fuck Us Apart #Evil #Self Esteem #Sense, Sensibility #We Didn't Come Here To Rock #You Don't Deserve Yourself #Olde (Y) Time Y #Love In The Time of Human Papillomavirus #Truckers Are The Blood #White Face, Black Eyes #Heartilation #Kazoo Sonata in Cmaj ''Chronovision'' (2015) by Oberhofer #Memory Remains #White Horse, Black River #Someone Take Me Home #Sun Halo #Together/Never #Sea of Dreams #Me 4 Me #Nevena #Listen to Everyone #Ballroom Floor #Chronovision #What You Know ''Cool To Be You'' (2004) by Descendents #Nothing With You #Tack #Dreams #Mass Nerder #Dry Spell #Talking #Cool To Be You #'Merican #Anchor Grill #One More Day #She Don't Care #Maddie #Blast Off #Dog and Pony Show ''Currents'' (2015) by Tame Impala #'Cause I'm a Man #The Moment #Reality In Motion #Disciples #Past Life #New Person, Same Old Mistakes #Let It Happen #Eventually #The Less I Know The Better #Nangs #Love/Paranoia #Yes I'm Changing #Gossip ''Dookie'' (1994) by Green Day #When I Come Around #Coming Clean #She #Burnout #Basket Case #Longview #Welcome to Paradise #Pulling Teeth #Emenius Sleepus #Having a Blast #F.O.D. #In the End #Sassafrass Roots #Chump #All by Myself ''Don't Get Smart'' (1998) by Jim's Big Ego #||:This Message:|| #Love Everybody #Jumblies #Ugly People #Ambition #Feelin' Groovy #I Like To Watch #Punk Junkies From New York #Big Whoop #Ahead Of the Curve #Cheat To Lose ''Erin's Runaway Imagination'' (2006) by Fatter Than Albert #Fatter than You #Falling Bullet #Not Tonight #Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel #Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song #I'm Leaving #Everybody Else #Erin's Runaway Imagination #Fever And Chills #Slap! #10 Miles to Kenner ''Even Worse'' (1988) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #You Make Me #Velvet Elvis #Twister #Melanie #Good Old Days #Fat #Lasagna #(This Song's Just) Six Words Long #Stuck in a Closet With Vanna White #I Think I'm a Clone Now #Alimony ''Everything Sucks'' (1996) by Descendents #We #Sick-O-Me #I Won't Let Me #She Loves Me #I'm the One #When I Get Old #Thank You #This Place #Hateful Notebook #Caught #Doghouse #Everything Sux #Coffee Mug #Rotting Out #Eunuch Boy ''Fashion Nugget'' (1996) by CAKE #I Will Survive #Stickshifts and Safetybelts #Nugget #It's Coming Down #Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps #Daria #Frank Sinatra #The Distance #She'll Come Back To Me #Sad Songs and Waltzes #Race Car Ya-Yas #Open Book #Italian Leather Sofa #Friend Is a Four-Letter Word ''free*'' (2008) by Jim's Big Ego #everything must go #bon nuit tree #background vocals #award show #international #utopia #free (and on our own) #sleepwalker #now #depravity #pascagoula pawn and gun #just like me #i (don't know how to) party ''Fush Yu Mang'' (1997) by Smash Mouth #Walkin' On The Sun #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Flo #Disconnect The Dots #Padrino #The Fonz #Beer Goggles #Nervous In The Alley #Push #Pet Names #Let's Rock #Heave-Ho ''Gordon'' (1992) by Barenaked Ladies #Be My Yoko Ono #Brian Wilson #Grade 9 #If I Had $1000000 #Box/Set #New Kid (On The Block) #Enid #Blame It On Me #Crazy #The Flag #I Love You #The King of Bedside Manor #Hello City #Wrap Your Arms Around Me #What A Good Boy ''Guppy'' (2017) by Charly Bliss #Black Hole #Ruby #Westermarck #Julia #Glitter #Gatorade #Percolator #Totalizer #DQ #Scare U ''I Don't Want To Grow Up'' (1985) by Descendents #Theme #Can't Go Back #Silly Girl #Christmas Vacation #Ace #My World #In Love This Way #Good Good Things #I Don't Want To Grow Up #Descendents #Pervert #GCF #Rockstar #No FB ''I Told You I Was Freaky'' (2009) by Flight of the Conchords #Carol Brown #Friends #Hurt Feelings #Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor #We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady #Fashion is Danger #Demon Woman #Rambling Through the Avenues of Time #You Don't Have To Be a Prostitute #Angels #Sugalumps #Petrov, Yelyena & Me #I Told You I Was Freaky ''Knife Man'' (2011) by Andrew Jackson Jihad #American Tune #People II 2: Still Peoplin' #Gift of the Magi 2: Return of the Magi #Skate Park #If You Have Love in Your Heart #Sorry Bro #No One #Zombie by The Cranberries by Andrew Jackson Jihad #Big Bird #Sad Songs (Intermission) #Distance #Hate, Rain on Me #Free Bird #The Michael Jordan of Drunk Driving #Fucc the Devil #Back Pack ''Know Better Learn Faster'' (2009) by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down #Cool Yourself #The Give #When We Swam #Good Bye Good Luck #Fixed It! #Easy #Body #Burn You Up #Know Better Learn Faster #Trouble Was For #The Clap #Oh. No. #But What of the Strangers ''The Last Minute'' (2008) by Fatter than Albert #27s #Last Minute #Bow-Legged Lillian #$100 Headphones #Spitting Contest #Tchoupitoulas Slim #Better Sleep #Panda King ''Lighght'' (2014) by Kishi Bashi #Carry On Phenomenon #Once Upon a Lucid Dream #Q&A #The Ballad of Mr. Steak #Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! #Hahaha Pt. 1 #In Fantasia #Hahaha Pt. 2 #Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her ''Little by Little...'' (2005) by Harvey Danger #Little Round Mirrors #Happiness Writes White #Wine, Women and Song #Cream and Bastards Rise #What You Live By #Cool James #Moral Centralia #Diminishing Returns #War Buddies #Incommunicado ''Little Machines - Deluxe'' (2014) by LIGHTS #Speeding #Running With the Boys #From All Sides #Muscle Memory #How We Do It #Lucky Ones #Slow Down #Same Sea #Oil and Water #Don't Go Home Without Me #Up We Go #Child #Portal #Meteorites ''Live From The Dentist Office'' (2015) by Injury Reserve #Whatever Dude #Yo #Whiplash #ttktv #Everybody Knows #Washed Up #45 #Snowmen #Wow #Falling #Friday ''Marcy Playground'' (1997) by Marcy Playground #Saint Joe on the School Bus #Sherry Fraser #Gone Crazy #Ancient Walls of Flowers #The Shadow of Seattle #A Cloak of Elvenkind #Poppies #Sex and Candy #One More Suicide #Opium #Dog and His Master #Vampires of New York ''Mass Nerder'' (1998) by ALL #I'll Get There #Perfection #Vida Blue #Romantic Junkie #Until I Say So #Greedy #Fairweather Friend #Good As My Word #World's On Heroin #Silence #Honey Peeps #Think The World #Until Then #Refrain #Life On The Road #Silly Me ''Middle of Nowhere'' (1997) by Hanson #Where's The Love #Thinking of You #Madeline #A Minute Without You #MMMBop #Weird #I Will Come To You #Man from Milwaukee #With You In Your Dreams #Speechless #Yearbook #Look At You #Lucy ''Milo Goes to College'' (1982) by Descendents :/ #Suburban Home #Myage #Bikeage #Jean Is Dead #Tonyage #Statue of Liberty #Hope #Marriage #Catalina #Kabuki Girl #I'm Not a Punk #I Wanna Be a Bear #M-16 #I'm not a Loser #Parents ''Mouth Moods'' (2017) by Neil Cicierega #Bustin #Wallspin #The Starting Line #Floor Corn #Smooth #T.I.M.E. #Annoyed Grunt #Tiger #Wow Wow #The End #Mouth Pressure #300MB #Shady Interlude #Stand By Meme #Blockbuster #Dear Dinosaur #Revolution #5 #Shit #Busta #AC/VC ''Mouth Silence'' (2014) by Neil Cicierega #Numbers #Crocodile Chop #Space Monkey Mafia #Wndrwll #Best #Rollercloser #What Is It #Pokemon #Sexual Lion King #Piss #Close to the Sun #Born to Cat #Furries #Goodbye #Love Psych #It's #Orgonon Gurlz ''Mouth Sounds'' (2014) by Neil Cicierega #Melt Everyone #Mullet With Butterfly Wings #Daft Mouth #The Sharpest Tool #Full Mouth #Modest Mouth #I'mma Let It Be #D'oh #Vivid Memories Turn to Fantasies #Imagine All Star People #Alanis #Smooth Flow #Promenade (Satellite Pictures at an Exhibition) #No Credit Card #Like Tears In Chocolate Rain #Bills Like Jean Spirit ''My Love Is Cool'' (2015) by Wolf Alice #Bros #Freazy #Swallowtail #Lisbon #Moaning Lisa Smile #Your Love's Whore #Giant Peach #You're a Germ #Silk #The Wonderwhy #Fluffy #Turn To Dust #Soapy Water ''Nimrod'' (1997) by Green Day #Scattered #The Grouch #Haushinka #All the Time #Reject #Nice Guys Finish Last #Uptight #Last Ride In #King For A Day #Platypus (I Hate You) #Prosthetic Head #Redundant #Jinx #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) #Hitchin' a Ride #Walking Alone #Worry Rock #Take Back ''Noplace Like Nowhere'' (2000) by Jim's Big Ego #Los Angeles #She's Dead #Angry White Guy #Stress #Stay in love #You Piss Me Off #Prince Charming #Concrete #Slow #After the Tornado #Postcard From Cariacou #Boston Band ''Of The Blue Colour Of The Sky'' (2010) by OK Go #End Love #This Too Shall Pass #I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe #WTF? #White Knuckles #Last Leaf #Needing/Getting #All Is Not Lost #Before The Earth Was Round #While You Were Asleep #Back From Kathmandu #Skyscrapers #In The Glass ''People Who Can Eat People Are The Luckiest People In The World'' (2007) by AJJ (Andrew Jackson Jihad) #Rejoice #Brave as a Noun #People II: The Reckoning #People #No More Tears #Randy's House #Survival Song #Bad Bad Things #A Song Dedicated To The Memory of Stormy The Rabbit #Personal Space Invader #Bells and Whistles ''Poodle Hat'' (2003) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Genius in France #Hardware Store #Why Does This Always Happen To Me? #eBay #Wanna B Ur Lovr #Bob #Angry White Boy Polka #Ode to a Superhero #A Complicated Song #Couch Potato #Trash Day #Party At the Leper Colony ''Predicts the Future'' (1997) by Plumtree #You Just Don't Exist #Why Won't You Stop? #Go! #The Game's Over #Going So Low #Scott Pilgrim #Racing Gloves #Fatherhood #Effin' #Hang Up Baby #I Love You When You're Walking Away #Your Mouth Shoots Off ''Prolonging the Magic'' (1998) by CAKE #Sheep Go to Heaven #Never There #Alpha Beta Parking Lot #Satan Is My Motor #Guitar #Hem of Your Garment #Cool Blue Reason #When You Sleep #You Turn The Screws #Where Would I Be? #Let Me Go #Walk On By #Mexico ''Record of Convictions'' (1998) by The Scofflaws #I Can't Decide #College Student #In The Basement #Lost To the TV #Nightmare #Soul Twist #Don't Listen to Your Monkey #On Hold With Quackie #Show Band Anthem #Any Way the Wind Blows #What I Think #Estellina #The Good, The Bad and The Ugly #Ga Juma #Time of the Season #Rumanian Ska #Beautiful Vice ''Red, Yellow, and Blue'' (2008) by Born Ruffians #Kurt Vonnegut #Barnacle Goose #In A Mirror #I Need A Life #Badonkadonkey #Foxes Mate For Life #Hummingbird #Red Elephant #Hedonistic Me #Red, Yellow & Blue #Little Garçon ''Riding a Black Unicorn...'' (2011) by Voltaire #Oh Lord, Wake the Dead #Straight Razor Cabaret #Don't Go By The River #Mechanical Girl #When the Circus Came to Town #Riding a Black Unicorn #The Dirtiest Song that Ain't #Cathouse Tragedy #Innocent ''Running With Scissors'' (1999) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #It's All About the Pentiums #Albuquerque #Polka Power! #Your Horoscope For Today #My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder #Germs #Grapefruit Diet #The Saga Begins #The Weird Al Show Theme #Truck Drivin' Song #Pretty Fly for a Rabbi #Jerry Springer ''Sceyence'' (2014) by Adam Cantor #Sparrows #Scorpio #Apricity #Loose Change #Indiana Vibe #Symbiosis #Three Little Pirates #Sceyence #Darling Buds of May #A Home Away From Home ''Sound of Silver'' (2007) by LCD Soundsystem #Someone Great #All My Friends #North American Scum #Watch The Tapes #Us V Them #Sound of Silver #Get Innocuous! #New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down #Time to Get Away ''Spirit Phone'' (2016) by Lemon Demon #Cabinet Man #Eighth Wonder #As Your Father I Expressly Forbid It #Touch-Tone Telephone #I Earn My Life #No Eyed Girl #Ancient Aliens #Sweet Bod #Soft Fuzzy Man #Reaganomics #Man-Made Object #When He Died #Spiral of Ants #Lifetime Achievement Award ''Stay'' (2012) by Jim's Big Ego #Habits & Plans #15 Seconds of Fame #Hate Street #Can't Stop Foolin' Around #You're Delicious #In My Cult #Earworm #Chill #404 Blues #Big Old Dark Green Car #Another Thousand Years #Where The Money Is ''Straight Outta Lynwood'' (2006) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Virus Alert #White & Nerdy #Trapped in the Drive-Thru #Polkarama! #Don't Download This Song #Close But No Cigar #Pancreas #I'll Sue Ya #Weasel Stomping Day #Confessions Part III #Do I Creep You Out #Canadian Idiot ''To Pimp a Butterfly'' (2015) by Kendrick Lamar (number 50!) #Mortal Man #Alright #King Kunta #u #For Free? #Wesley's Theory #i #For Sale? #Complexion (A Zulu Love) #Institutionalized #Hood Politics #How Much a Dollar Cost #The Blacker The Berry #These Walls #You Ain't Gotta Lie (Momma Said) #Momma ''They're Everywhere!'' (2003) by Jim's Big Ego #Math Prof Rock Star #Lucky #The Ballad of Barry Allen #They're Everywhere #The Music of You #Party on the Everglades #Mix Tape #Love What's Gone #Cut Off Your Head #Better Than You #Asshole #In a Bar ''The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner'' (1999) by Ben Folds Five #Don't Change Your Plans #Your Redneck Past #Magic #Regrets #Your Most Valuable Possession #Army #Jane #Mess #Lullabye #Hospital Song #Narcolepsy ''This Day Won't Last At All'' (2000) by Plumtree #Thrilled To Be Here #Regret #My My #One-Stop #Hello Again #I'm Not Moving #Lies I tell Myself #Latitude #Faraway #Tonight's Not Alright #Was That All? #I Could Draw A Line ''Universal'' (1997) by Bim Skala Bim #Rings of Saturn #Pete Needs a Friend #Going Back #Not Natural #Electrolux #Talk, Talk, and Talk #Happy Weekend #Three Legged Dog #Red Eyes #Johnny O'Reilly #Shakin' All Over #Same Mistake #Freeman ''Unorthodox Jukebox'' (2012) by Bruno Mars #Locked Out of Heaven #Treasure #Show Me #Moonshine #When I Was Your Man #If I Knew #Natalie #Gorilla #Young Girls #Money Make Her Smile ''Walk The Moon'' (2012) by Walk The Moon #Tightrope #Jenny #Anna Sun #I Can Lift a Car #Quesadilla #Shiver Shiver #Next In Line #Fixin' #Iscariot #Lions #Lisa Baby ''Warning'' (2000) by Green Day #Castaway #Minority #Waiting #Jackass #Church On Sunday #Warning #Macy's Day Parade #Fashion Victim #Misery #Deadbeat Holiday #Hold On #Blood, Sex and Booze ''Weezer'' (1994) by Weezer #Buddy Holly #The World Has Turned and Left Me Here #Surf Wax America #In The Garage #My Name is Jonas #Say It Ain't So #Holiday #Only In Dreams #No One Else #Undone - The Sweater Song ''"Weird Al" Yankovic'' (1983) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead #Ricky #I Love Rocky Road #The Check's In the Mail #Stop Draggin' My Car Around #My Bologna #Such a Groovy Guy #Gotta Boogie #Happy Birthday #Another One Rides the Bus #Mr. Frump In the Iron Lung #Buckingham Blues ''"Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D'' (1984) by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Nature Trail to Hell #Mr. Popeil #I Lost On Jeopardy #Eat It #Theme from Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) #Midnight Star #Polkas on 45 #King of Suede #That Boy Could Dance #Buy Me a Condo #The Brady Bunch ''Western Teleport'' (2011) by Emperor X #Erica Western Teleport #Allahu Akbar #Canada Day #Defiance (For Elise Sunderhuse) #Compressor Repair #Erica Western Teleport Geiger Counter #A Violent Translation of the Concordia Headscarp #The Magnetic Media Storage of Rural Pakistan #Sincerely, H.C. Pregerson #Sig Alert #Anti-Rage ''We The Common'' (2013) by Thao and the Get Down Stay Down #Holy Roller #We the Common (For Valerie Bolden) #The Feeling Kind #We Don't Call #Every Body #City #Kindness Be Conceived #The Day Long #Human Heart #Age of Ice #Move #Clouds for Brains ''Whatever and Ever Amen'' (1997) by Ben Folds Five #Battle of Who Could Care Less #Steven's Last Night In Town #Selfless, Cold and Composed #Kate #Song For the Dumped #Fair #One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces #Evaporated #Brick #Smoke #Cigarette #Missing the War